microwavethisfandomcom-20200213-history
1x009 - Toothpaste
Plot Jory states that many viewers had asked to microwave toothpaste despite the fact that it was filmed before any episode were aired. Jory ponders why anyone would want to microwave toothpaste. After the opening credits, Jory states that "nobody likes roasted nuts" to everyone's amusement. He throws the toothpaste in and sets for 1:30. When the experiment starts, Jon asks if the cap was still on, which it was. After a little more discussion, the rolled-up end of the toothpaste sparks repeatedly to everyon'e shock. After the microwave repeatedly lights up, the toothpaste begins to expand, ending the experiment. It is then that Jory utters "Let's get outta here!" that was used in the title sequence for many seasons. Jory opens the microwave and dives out of the way. Everyone is still in shock and laughter. Jon notes that it smells like toothpaste. Jory investigates and finds that the toothpaste began to ooze. He puts the toothpaste back in the microwave, and the toothpaste begins to, as Zack notes, "clean the microwave" with the large amounts of steam coming out of the opened cap. After a while, the rolled-up end begins to spark again, and Jory ends the experiment. Jory mentions that the toothpaste is getting liquidy. He then announces that the verdict - Bad Idea. He messes up is final line, and covers it with a simple "goodbye". Trivia *This is Jon's all-time favorite episode. He said that he loved the unexpected result of the toothpaste. *The toothpaste was Colgate brand and mint flavor despite the Crest on the thumbnail. *This is the first time the roasted nuts line is said in completion, including the "to protect our nuts" part. The "nobody likes roasted nuts" from this episode is used in many theme songs. *The "ventilation is key" quote has been in every theme song since the first season. *The "let's get outta here" quote is yet another in many theme songs. *Toothpaste was microwaved again, this time with soy sauce and a light bulb. Of course, the outcome was again a bad idea. And it would be revisited yet again with a full toothpaste tube. * This is the first episode to be completely filmed at night. Episodes 1-4 were filmed in the mid-afternoon, 5-6 in late afternoon, 7 near sunset, and 8 during evening twilight. There was no remaining sunlight in this episode. Quotes *Jory: We hide behind this big tin foil shield to protect our nuts. Nobody likes roasted nuts! *Jory: The only thing I can come up with is maybe it's stubborn and it doesn't want to come out, so you wanna heat it up the microwave, so it flows out like lava. *Jory: Ventilation is key! We don't want black sh*t in our lungs. No black lungs! *Jory: (in response to plasma) Oh, snap! *Jon: For those wondering, toothpaste CAN be converted into a gas, and here's how! *Jory: Well, for "Is it a Good Idea to Microwave Toothpaste?"... I did that line wrong! Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 1